


If a Little Does a Little Good...

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [18]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-19
Updated: 2000-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More is always better, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If a Little Does a Little Good...

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Duo stared at the bottle thoughtfully. "One... cupful?" he mused absently, nibbling on his braid thoughtfully. He glanced down at the basket of laundry. "Those are *awfully* dirty clothes..."

Normally he would have let Heero handle the laundry, or would have reverted to his wartime habit of just acquiring a new package of socks to last until such time as he could con someone into doing his laundry as well, but these were desperate circumstances: Heero was gone for the day, and Duo wanted to wear his favorite blue shirt, which he had found at the very bottom of the hamper. Desperate times required desperate measures (especially since he *knew* the blue shirt in question always made Heero horny... okay, hornier).

Besides, how difficult could it really be to wash a load of clothes?

Duo shrugged and started tossing clothes randomly into the washing machine, adding twice as much detergent as required by the directions. He set the cycle for hot water and started the machine up, walking away whistling to spend a while sunbathing on the back lawn.

Some time later, he finally ambled back into the house, much relaxed by his nap in the sun. Checking the clock, he winced. "Better get that laundry into the dryer," he muttered.

The first sign of trouble came as he realized that there was a pervasive aroma of "mountain fresh" lingering in the general vicinity of the laundry room. "What the...?" he mumbled, opening the door.

Duo's eyes bugged out as he took in the scene--a mountain of foam cresting the hapless washing machine and cascading down the sides and across the floor to a depth of half a foot. "Holy shit, what happened?!"

Perfectly on cue, he heard Heero pulling into the driveway a full hour early.

Duo groaned.

"Duo?"

"In the laundry room, koi!" Duo called weakly. *Might as well get this over with...*

"Duo, you did laundry?" Heero asked, striding down the hall.

"I ... did something," Duo muttered, flushing.

Heero peered over his shoulder and was silent for a long moment. "How much extra detergent did you add?"

"Only one cup full," Duo admitted.

"You're lucky. The first time I did laundry, I added three cups," Heero smirked.

Duo turned to look at him. "You're joking."

Heero smiled slightly. "No. Want some help cleaning it up?" he asked, putting his arms around Duo.

"Please," Duo sighed, leaning back into the embrace.


End file.
